Episode 9 (Japanese drama)
is the ninth and final episode of Hana Yori Dango. It aired on December 16, 2005 on TBS. The episode was followed by the premiere of Hana Yori Dango Returns in 2007. Tsukushi Makino enters the Teen of Japan contest. Despite stiff competition from Ayano Kurimaki, she makes it to the final round. Meanwhile, Tsukasa Domyoji places a wager with his mother. He promises to go to New York if Tsukushi loses. Plot Tsukushi Makino walks onto to the Teen of Japan stage with the other contestants. The contest's chairperson announces the first event, a surprise talent show. Tsukushi demonstrates how to protect yourself against a predator. She advances to the next round with Ayano Kurimaki and Sakurako Sanjo. Meanwhile, Nishida kidnaps Tsukasa Domyoji and brings him to his mother. Kaede makes a wager with her son. If Tsukushi loses, Tsukasa will do what Kaede wants. The theme of the next round is "beauty". The girls are required to model clothes on a runway. Tsukushi appears lost among the name brand clothes and just grabs whatever. Backstage, Tsukushi's clothes are ruined by Yuriko Asai and her friends, while she is talking to Ayano and Sakurako. Tsukushi makes do with what she has and models the torn clothing. Surprisingly, one of the judges loves her look, which automatically qualifies her for the next round. Sakurako does not make it, so she helps Tsukushi write her English speech. After the girls give their speeches, Ayano passes on to the final event. The second finalist is decided via a game of rock-paper-scissors. The audience begins to complain, when Tsukushi wins the game. Tsukasa arrives at that moment to tell them to "shut up" and cheer on Tsukushi. In the final round, Tsukushi and Ayano have to play with a group of children, who will decide the winner. Ayano quickly grabs the attention of the majority. Tsukushi wins over four boys, whose behavior reminds her of the F4. All of the other children soon join Tsukushi. Her hands full, Tsukushi asks Ayano for help and everyone plays together. The time comes to decide the winner, however, the children refuse to pick a side. Based on total points, Ayano is crowned the winner. Tsukushi is granted a special prize of one million yen. The audience gives her a standing ovation as they yell out praise. Tsukasa quietly leaves the auditorium. Ayano visits Kaede's office, after winning the TOJ. She surprises Kaede by telling her that Tsukushi is the "most suitable" girl for Tsukasa. That night, Eitoku hosts a party for Tsukushi. She waits near entrance for Tsukasa to show up and silently watches her friends enjoying themselves. Tsukushi eventually receives a call from Tsukasa, who offers her four million yen in exchange for her Christmas Eve. She tells him that it is too much, though he has already paid the loan sharks. At home, Tsukushi's family celebrate her father's promotion. Rui Hanazawa later pays a visit to Tsukasa. He asks Rui to meet Tsukushi tomorrow in his place. The next day, Rui delivers Tsukasa's present to Tsukushi and tells her that Tsukasa is leaving for New York. Tsukushi is shocked by the news and asks Rui to spend the day with her. Rui instead tells her to "go after Tsukasa", similar to what she once said to him. After saying goodbye to Tsukushi, Rui runs into Shizuka Todo. Tsukushi makes her way to the Domyojis private airport. She runs along the runway as the plane gets ready to take off. Kaede stops the plane, allowing Tsukasa to get off. After a lengthy exchange, Tsukushi finally confesses to being in love with him. They share a hug and kiss, before he boards the plane. Cast and characters Other *Arthur Smith Guest roles[https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/花より男子#.E3.82.B2.E3.82.B9.E3.83.88 Hana Yori Dango on Japanese Wikipedia] *Ayana Sakai (Ayano Kurimaki) *Kazuaki Hankai (TOJ moderator) *Kazue Itoh (Minako Yamanaka) *Masaki Sumitani (Haruo's boss's secretary) *Monta Mino (Haruo's boss) *Takayuki Takuma (Okami-san's lover) *Ai Hasegawa *Ai Ito *Akiko Asano *Ako Kojima *Aminami *Ayumi Touma *Megumi Shoji *Misa Mochiduki *Mizuki Watanabe *Momoko Shibuya *Natsuki Okamoto *Natsuko Kobayashi *Rina Matsuki *Shizuka Yamazaki *Tomomi Onishi *YOKO *Yuiko Kan *Yuka Imai *Yuka Wakabayashi *Yuki Shoji *Yurika Akane Ratings Notes *Episode nine covers the latter part of the "T.O.J. Arc", which is about chapters sixty-eight through seventy-four. Tsukasa's leaving for New York is inspired by the "New York Arc" and the "Epilogue" arc of the manga. *This episode is fifteen minutes longer than the other episodes, making it about sixty minutes long. *In round two, Sakurako models her outfit to the song "Oh, Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison. *The actresses, Momoko Shibuya and Mizuki Watanabe, who portrayed two TOJ contestants, previously portrayed Sailor Venus in the ''Sailor Moon'' musicals. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes